Happy Halloween Roku
by The Number XIII fans
Summary: Roxas was wondering what is Halloween? He only knows about Halloween from his other memories. He wants to know about it and he was asking to Zexion. After know it, he was going to Halloween festival with his dearly friend Axel. R&R!


**Author Note : **Happy… Halloween!!  
I want to tell you guys something! My first language is not English! So please tell me if something wrong with my fic!

**Summary:** Roxas was wondering what is Halloween? He only knows about Halloween from his other memories. He wants to know about it and he was asking to Zexion. After know it, he was going to Halloween festival with his dearly friend Axel. Romance and friendship. R&R!

**

* * *

Happy Halloween Roku**

**Axel POV…**

I was heading to Roxas room, today I was checking him what he was going to do. But his room was empty…

I begun to worry were could he go? He or the other organization is not allowing leaving this castle without Xemnes permission. I hope he was somewhere around this castle. Lately he was no mood to talking or doing something. I also don't think he was in mood to meet me…

"Larxene, did you see Roxas somewhere?" I ask the blond girl who just passing trough. She seems busy with something, but I don't care what she was doing.

"Don't know, don't bother me." She was walking away but suddenly stops for a minute. "Oh yeah, I remember Xemnes was saying something about him. He said lately Roxas been suspicious, maybe he want to betray the organization. You better watch him maybe he really doing something suspicious." She was go and leaving me.

Roxas want to betray the organization? That not good…

I look at him around the castle, still cannot found him anywhere. I see Demyx and Zexion were walking to my way.

"Do you two see Roxas?"

"We see him get out from the castle with out Xemnes permission. I guess he head to Twilight Town." Zexion said it while looking out the window.

"He looks so mad when he head out…" Demyx was look sad. "We try to stop him but he was ignoring us."

"Damn…" I hurry going out from the castle to without Xemnes permission.

"Axel! You can't go out without permission from Xemnes to!" Demyx was remaining me, but I was ignoring him to.

I hurry head to Twilight Town, I search all around the town. I found him at the clock tower, he was sitting there and spacing out. I think he was thinking something, his face look so sad. Like something making him sad. I head there and sit beside him.

"You shouldn't go out without Xemnes permission, he will mad at you."

"I don't care…" he was looking at the sky.

"But I care…" I watch him closely, he look have a problem.

He was jump down and walks. I also jump and fallowing him from behind.

"Leave me alone Axel…" he said with annoyed.

"I can't, I should watch where you…" before I done it, Roxas was cutting it.

"I said leave me alone!" He was angry. "I want to be alone! So please, leave me alone for a while…"

I sighed, if he want to be alone, I must leaving him alone…

"Okay…" I stop fallowing him.

He was leaving me and goes to somewhere…

xXxXxXxXx

**Roxas POV…**

I was leaving Axel there. Lately I was not in mood to do anything, because lately I was dreaming about him…

Yeah him, my other…

Every time I dreaming about him, it make me feel want to meet him. He always smile and cheerful in my dream. Lately I cannot stop thinking about him. I always wonder about Xemnes said, '_Nobody doesn't have any heart…' _He always said to us, but why I can feel like I have a heart? Is my feeling was from my heart? What is heart really? My head was full of question. I also was walking to nowhere…

"Hey guys! Halloween almost came and we still not decide our costume!" said some boy to his other friends.

Halloween… I think my other also saying something about Halloween in my dream, in dream he was going to some town name Halloween Town. In that town, he was wearing a different cloth then usual. He said it was a costume, his say his costume was a vampire. I wonder what Halloween is anyway.

I sighed. Maybe I should ask Zexion again. He knows everything, but he won't give any information for free…

I head to café, I was buying some ice cream there. I really like an ice cream name sea salt ice cream, it really good. When I head out, I realize I was buying too many ice. I wonder if I can eat all the ice cream…

I was sighed again. I head to the clock tower, I see Axel was sitting up there. I thought he already go back to the world that never was.

"I tough you already go back Axel." I was sitting beside him.

"Nah… I cannot go back yet without you." He looks at me and stealing the ice cream from my hand.

"Hey Axel, I sorry I was yelling at you before…" I was grabbing another ice cream from plastic bag.

"…" he was starring at me. "What were you thinking Roxas."

"Huh?!" I was surprise to hear him asking me a question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you were thinking something lately. I was wondering if you have any problem." He grabbing my plastic bag and grabbing another ice cream.

"It not you business and stop taking my ice cream Axel!" I try to get it back my plastic bag. "Why are you caring so much about me?" I was taking back my plastic back.

"I… don't know…"

After I eat all my ice cream, we head back to the world that never was. When we back, Xemnes was really angry at us because head out without his permission. He was warning us again for not going out again from this castle without his permission or we will get a punishment. I don't really care what he was going to do with me, what I really want just meet my other.

xXxXxXxXx

_Two days later…_

It really suck! Xemnes was locking me in my room for two days! Actually this punishment was light but still I don't like it. This is really suck, because I want to ask Zexion about Halloween two days ago. I even cannot go out just a minute. I was wondering, Xemnes always controlling all the member of the organization and why the other never protests about it! The organization was suck!

"Hey Roxas…" Axel was come to my room.

"WHAT!" I was suddenly glaring at him.

"Woah! Don't mad at me, Xemnes the one who lock you here not me." He tries to make me calm. "I have a good new for you. Today Xemnes let you out from your room. You better not try to get out again without his permission." He was warning me.

"…" I don't care about it. At last I free and can ask Zexion about Halloween. "Hey Axel, do you see Zexion somewhere today?"

"He was at library like usual, he was reading a book in there." He took a seat beside me. "What's wrong? You rarely ask where is him if you don't need an information."

I was ignoring him and head out from my room. I was going to library, I see Zexion was reading a book there. He seems to be busy with his book. I always wondering, what so good about the book he was reading.

"Zexion, I need to ask you something."

"Hm…?" he was looking at me and stopping reading.

"Do you know about Halloween?"

"Halloween huh…" he was closing his book and put it on table. "It was some kind of event. All the kids in all worlds always happy when Halloween day came. They will wear a costume like a monster or something scary. Then head to every house they know to get some candy or cookies. If you don't give them something, they will bother you. There also has a festival when almost mid night."

"Oh… when is that day?"

"Today…" he was grabbing his book. "If you want to go there, you must wear a costume." He was begun to reading again.

"A costume…" so I need to buy a costume to go to that festival. "So what do you want from me? You won't give this information for free right?"

"… For awhile I don't think I need anything from you." he said while reading.

"…" I was leaving him and head out.

I see Demyx was coming to my way. "Roxas! Xemnes let you out?" I was nodded. "Great! Then do you want to play with me? Zexy was busy and don't want to play with me."

"I'm sorry Demyx, I cannot play with you today. Maybe another time."

"But!" before he was finishing it, I was cut it.

"I really sorry." After saying it I was ignoring him and head out to Twilight Town.

xXxXxXxXx

**Axel POV…**

I was waiting Roxas return to his room. It all ready 30 minute since me waiting him in his room and he is still not came back yet. I was wondering what he was doing with Zexion, isn't he only asking him a few question? What took so long to answer his question? I sigh, I think I should go there to. Maybe I could get a clue if Roxas want to betray the organization or not. But still I hope he's not going to betray the organization.

"Roxas!" Larxene suddenly came in to the room. "… not here…" she was ignoring me.

"What up?" I was asking her.

"Nothing… Xemnes just ask me to call him to his office…" she was sighing. "Arg!! This is suck! Why Roxas always not in his room when I was looking him! Where could he go!" she suddenly leaving this room.

I was wondering why Xemnes was looking for him? I hope not about something bad. I was heading to library to meet Roxas there, but he is not there. Only Zexion who was reading a book…

"Zexion, do you see Roxas?"

He still reads the book. "Don't know… maybe go out again to Twilight Town."

"You're sure?"

"Not sure… you could ask Demyx, he was with Roxas after seeing me."

"Where is he?"

"…" he didn't answer, it looks like he was ignoring me.

I sigh, I must look around to find Demyx. I was seeing him playing with water, his element. He was alone, not with Roxas…

"Hey Demyx, do you see Roxas somewhere?"

"Uh… he was heading to…" He looks awkward.

"Yes?" I was wondering what he tried to say.

"Heading to Twilight Town. He head there without Xemnes permission again." He was looking at the water.

_What the heck!_ I told him not to go out without Xemnes permission! Why he never listening to me! "When!?"

"Uh… 15 minute ago…"

I was sighing. Must ask Xemnes permission first to go there, so I won't get any punishment after I came back. I was wondering why Roxas never try to ask his permission so he won't get any punishment after came back from Twilight Town.

"Excuse me." I knock the office door and enter.

I see Xemnes was with Saix. He seems busy with him. "What do you want?"

"I want to ask you permission to go out. Roxas was head out again with out your permission. I want to bring him back to here."

"You can go, but with Loxord. He may help you to find him faster."

"Okay…"I was sighed. Why I must go with Luxord, why not go alone…

I was leaving Xemnes office and head to Luxord room. I was knocking his door a few times, but no answer came from his room. When I try to entering his room, the room was lock. I think he was somewhere else and not in his room. Once again I was sighing, where could he go? I was too lazy to searching him all around this castle, so I think I just leave him and head to Twilight Town.

In Twilight Town, I was searching Roxas in his usual place. The clock tower…

"He wasn't there…" I was murmuring to my self.

Maybe he at the café because want to buy an ice cream. That was I thinking, so I head there, but he not there to. I decide to look all around the town. After a few minutes searching him, I found him at some store. He was staring at some costume in that store. I wonder why he looking at that costume…

I head there and walk to where he was. He was realizing I was coming to where he was. He only look at me a few minute, after that he was looking back at the costume.

"If you came here to bring me back to the world that never was, I'm not going back until tomorrow." He still looks at the costume.

"What are you looking Roxas? Maybe I could help you."

"…"He was looking at me. " Hey Axel, do you think costume just like this?" he was showing me a vampire costume.

"Huh? Why are you looking at costume?"

"Today was Halloween day. I want to go to the festival, the festival was tonight at mid night."

"How did you know Halloween day was today?"

"Zexion said it."

_What the…_

I was wondering why Zexion always know about everything? "Actualy… costume not always vampire, it also a…" I was grabbing another costume. "…well like this!"

"A neko-neko?" he was wondering.

"Well~ not just neko-neko, there still a lot like werewolf, zombie, mummy and still a lot." I explain to him.

"Oh…I thought only like vampire…" he was murmuring to him self.

"Nope!" I take the costume his was starring for a few minutes. "I guess you really like this costume. You should try it, not just stare at it." I give it.

"Really?" he was grabbing the costume. "I don't think it look good an me."

"Well~ you will not know if you try to wearing it." I was pushing him to the changing room

"But…" he try to refuse.

"Just try it."

He was entering the changing room. After a few minutes, he came out and he was wearing the costume. The costume was fit in his body, it really good on him. He looks cute and… _sexy._

"See~ it look cool when you wear it."

"I… I guess…" he look at the mirror. "I think I will buy this costume!" he looks like it.

He was changing back to his usual cloth.

"Hey Axel, aren't you want to buy I costume to and go to the festival?" he ask me.

"Huh? Buy a costume?" Did he expecting me to come to? "Well~ if you want me to come to, then I will buy a costume to." I smile to him.

His face was red a little. "Yeah… actually I want you came to with me to, if you want…"

"Really? I tough you still mad at me." I smirk at him.

"I… I'm not! It just I don't in mood to talk with someone." He explains.

Oh… I guess he was in mood right now. "Let go paid this and head to café. I will treat you some ice cream, just don't buy too much."

"Kay!"

xXxXxXxXx

Roxas POV…

I and Axel head to café together, just like he said, he was treating me an ice cream. But I want to eat the ice cream at the clock tower, so we head there and of course with the ice cream. He or I was silent after we arrive there. While silent, I was wondering why Axel wants to go with me to the festival. Should he bring me back before Xemnes mad?

"You know…" he try to say something. "… I was wondering~ why you interesting with Halloween? There nothing great about it."

"I just… want to know about Halloween." I look at him. "He was happy about Halloween. That why I want to know what so good about it." I begin to thinking about him.

"He? Who is he?"

"…" I look at the sky. "…Sora…"

"Your other!?" he look s surprise. "You still want to him after you know he is your other?"

"Yeah… I will do anything to meet him Axel… everything…"

I really miss him, even I never meet him once. I really want to meet him, only him in my mind. I have a lot question in my mind about him.

"…I need to know something Axel, and only he can answer it."

"… You should forget it Roxas." he look at me with serious face.

"Why…?" I look so confuse.

"The organization. Xemnes will not allowing you to meet him…"

"I don't care!" I become mad. He cannot stop me no matter what will happen to me. "If he not allowing me, I will quit from this organization! I don't want him to controlling me anymore! I want to free Axel! Why… why we or the other cannot free…?" I said with sad and angry.

He was look away. "I don't know…"

We were silent and just sitting here without talk or doing something….

xXxXxXxXx

_Mid night…_

I and Axel head to the festival. The festival was so great! So many people and stand food around here! Those people were wearing a scary costume just like Zexion said! Sometime a few people was try to scare us, but there not scare us enough. When Axel tried to scare them, they become scare and then running away and we were laughing see them running away. We also try to enter the horror house. This place may dark but not spooky. The guy who was trying to scare us has been the one who scare to see us scare them back. I really enjoy it! No wonder he like when he going to Halloween Town. Halloween was fun! I really like it to!

"It was really fun! I never felt so happy before!" I said with smile.

"You really enjoy it huh…" Axel was smiling to.

"Yeah! It's really funny to see those people scare. We were the one should scare not them, but they were so chickening out." I said with laugh.

We was walking to the clock tower and sitting there. I was looking at the sky, the star was so many and beautiful. It really likes a diamond in the sky at night.

"You know…" I was staring at the star. "… I hope we could be always like this. Being free and do what ever we want every days. So we won't be bored…"

"…" Axel was silent.

"… always together do what we want and…" I look at him.

xXxXxXxXx

**Axel POV…**

"And?" I was looking at him.

His face was red a little. "And I want you to be always in my side…"

I smile at him. "I can't… but…"

"Yeah?" he looks sad.

"I will always be your friend…" even you betray the organization, I will always watching you. I can't betray the organization, but I will make sure the organization will not hurting you.

"…Thank…" He still sad.

"Don't be sad, even I cannot always be your side, you can look at the sky and see me there. Just think about me, think that I always beside you even I not there. I will also think you always beside me even you not there." He was looking at the sky. "When you miss me, just look at the sky. I will also look at the sky if I miss you. Remember this Roxas, there so many world but they share the same sky. So no matter wherever we are, we will always see the same sky. You or I will always see the same sky…"

"…Axel…" he was looking at me. "Thank you always being my friend and always helping me if I was in trouble."

"You welcome. That was friend use to be anyway. You know, I want to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"I…" I was stopping my word. I suddenly realize something, I was about to telling him that I love him. I really don't remember when but, since when I remember how it felt to have a feeling? Nobody doesn't have a heart, but why I could feel a feeling? This feeling always came only when I just around Roxas. Did Roxas make me remember how it feels to have feeling from my heart? Is this feeling was really from my heart?

"Axel…? What's wrong?" he looks worry.

I think… this feeling was really from my heart. I still remember it before I turn into Nobody… this is really a feeling from my heart. I could feel my heart around him…

"Axel?"

I was shaking my head. "It nothing. I was just thinking something…"

"Oh… then what are you trying to say?" he ask me

"I just want to tell you that I love you."

He was blushing after hear it. "Really?"

"Yeah…" I was kissing him, but only a few second.

His face was red, but he was kissing me back. After a few minutes he was break the kiss. "I also love you Axel…"

I was smiling. "Happy Halloween Roxas."

"Happy Halloween to Axel."

We were sitting there in the rest of the night, just two of us. Looking at the star and the moon in the sky together. There's a falling star, not just one but a few…

**End**

**

* * *

Author note:** Wew… it done!

**Me: ** Aw… is it romantic!**  
Demyx: **Yeah! We should be like that Zexy! (Hugging him)**  
Zexion:** (Sighing) Whatever… just don't put any romantic story, I hate it. (Move away)**  
Demyx: **Why! Romantic was really cool!**  
Me:** Yeah! He is right Zexy! Demyx! Go kiss him! (Kick Demyx to Zexion way)  
Demyx was falling. Zexion was catching Demyx and Demyx was blushing.**  
Me: **(Blushing to see it) Uh… I think I will go to somewhere else. Have fun you two! (Leaving those two alone) Please give me a review for this story!


End file.
